


Better Together

by stxrktowers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically this is cute asf but also so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrktowers/pseuds/stxrktowers
Summary: Based on a Request: “could you write a leo fitz x reader fic? prompt is up to you! maybe something angsty and then soft?” or the one where Fitz asks the reader to move in with him and she says no.





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you all like it and I apologize for any typos. As always feedback is always appreciated and you can send me requests (marvel/supernatural/teen wolf) on my tumblr, stxrktowers.tumblr.com!
> 
> Y/N/N = Your nickname

It was 4pm and you were in bed with Fitz, curled into his side as you flipped through the pages of your favorite book, reading the words aloud to your boyfriend. It was a rare moment considering how busy the two of you usually were saving the world and all, but for once things were kind of slow at S.H.I.E.L.D.. The bad guys had all been caught or had gone dead silent, and the only real task at hand was to find more leads. There were still several Hydra bases that were abandoned during the first round of raids and had yet to be searched, but Coulson wanted further intel before acting on that. So to sum it up, you guys had a day off and you were absolutely reveling in it.

You and Fitz had been dating for about a year now and while you technically spent all of your time together because of missions and the like, spending time alone was rare and therefore extremely appreciated by the both of you. Sometimes the two of you decided to be extra indulgent and go out on a real date, like catching a show at the cinema, complete with dinner at the fanciest restaurant the two of you could find. But other days were like today, with Fitz asking you to read him your favorite book while he absentmindedly stroked your hair. He listened intently, dropping kisses on your head and sighing contently every now and then, completely blissed out. You looked up occasionally as if to make sure he was paying attention, and would catch a glimpse of him appearing to be so content and at peace that you could actually feel your heart melt at the sight. You were so caught up in the feeling you didn’t even realize you had stopped reading. Fitz looked up, smiling as he met your gaze.

“Why’d you stop?” He questioned, breaking the silence.

“You’re too cute — I can barely focus,” You responded with a fake pout. Fitz grinned at your response and broke out into laughter.

“Hey, come on, it’s not funny,” You said trying to hold back your own laughter as you playfully swatted Fitz with your book, “I’m serious, this is a real disservice! How am I supposed to do anything when you look that adorable?” Fitz easily plucked the book out of your hands, carelessly throwing it to the side with a mischievous look in his eye.

“Okay, whoa that’s a  _signed_   _first edition_  —,” You started to say, but you lost the rest of your sentence as Fitz took you by surprise, suddenly shifting your positions so that you were on his lap, his arms loosely wrapped around you.

“I’m too cute?  _Me_?” Fitz asked chuckling, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ears, “Hiba, have you even seen yourself? Baby, it’s a miracle that I manage to do anything other than adore you.”

His eyes were filled with sincerity, lips curved into a gentle smile that was reserved specifically for you. You felt your cheeks heat up at his words and you hid your face in the crook of his neck so he wouldn’t see.

“Stop, you’re gonna make me blush,” You mumbled, your words coming out muffled against his skin.

“And explain why exactly that would be a bad thing?”

You pulled back so you could see him a little better, still not quite meeting his eyes, opting instead to play with the fabric of his shirt as you spoke.

“I guess it’s not a bad thing, y’know, other than the fact that you’re too good for me,” You admitted sheepishly, timidly peeking at him.

Fitz shook his head in complete disbelief and simply leaned forward to press his lips to yours. His lips were soft as they moved against yours perfectly, and you could taste the sweetness from the honey in the the tea that he had earlier.

“Only because you deserve that and more,” He murmured, pulling away too soon, his hand coming up to cup to your cheek. You leaned into his touch, covering his hand with your own.

“I’m not always so sure,” You whispered. You knew he meant it, but a part of you couldn’t believe that you got this lucky in life. Being with Fitz was love like you’d never experienced it before, and that was both exciting and terrifying. Exciting because you loved him with your whole heart and had never been happier. Terrifying because well, the idea of losing that kind of love seems crippling and the life you chose came with those kind of risks.

You were expecting Fitz to give you gentle reassurances but instead, he pushed you off his lap and flopped back so he was laying on the bed.

“Love, I do not know how else to tell you that you’re my whole world.”

“I’m sorry what was that? I didn’t quite catch it,” You teased and lied down next to him, cuddling into his chest.

“I love you, Hiba. More than anything. I wish I could come up with some algorithm to prove it to you, but until then you’re just going to have to trust me on this.” Fitz sighed, gently placing a kiss on your temple.

“I love you too.” You said softly, pressing a kiss to his chest. You felt Fitz hold onto you a little tighter and he began to run his fingers through your hair, making you instantly relax. The two of you stayed like that for a while when Fitz suddenly spoke.

“I want to move in together.”

“…What?” His words took you completely by surprise as you sat up to look at him. Fitz sat up as well, taking your hand and holding it in both of his before continuing.

“We’ve been together for a little over a year now Hiba, and I’m so gone for you, love,” He admitted with a breathless chuckle. “I want to be with you, I know that better than I know anything else…”

“Fitz.” Your voice was hardly above a whisper and your heart was pounding so loud you vaguely wondered if he could hear it.

“…and I just thought maybe we could get our own apartment — our own space — somewhere close to the base so we can still come in when we’re needed.” Fitz looked up at you expectantly, his face full of hope.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked, an edge of nervousness kicking into his voice.

“No.” It was barely a whisper, but he heard you loud and clear. Fitz flinched, drawing his hands away from yours at the words, as if he had been burned.

“What?” His voice was full of disbelief and you felt awful but you just— you just  _couldn’t_.

“ _No_.” You repeated firmly, refusing to look at him.

“Why,” Fitz asked, his voice thick with emotion.

“Fitz, I-I don’t know…I’m not ready.” It was a lie and Fitz knew you well enough to catch it. His brow furrowed with frustration and it was now his turn to refuse to look at you.

“Which is it? You don’t know or you’re not ready?” He spoke softly, almost in a whisper, but you could feel the anger bleeding into his words. “We’ve been through so much together, Hiba. The least you can do is be honest with me.”

“I love you, but it’s— it’s too much,” You confessed. It was almost the truth and the harshness of it made you feel like the breath had been knocked out of you. Fitz abruptly stood up, turning his back to you. He ran a hand though his hair as he collected his thoughts.

“Hiba, you’ve spent every night in my room for the past four months or so. My closet is more yours than mine. This room has both of our belongings. This bed is ours.  _This room is ours_. Would moving into an apartment together really be so different?”

“Yes.” You refused to offer more than that, knowing that even if you tried you probably wouldn’t be able to get the words out. Fitz turned around to face you again, his face full of hurt and confusion as he met your gaze. You hated this — you hated hurting him and you wanted to try and explain but you were so overwhelmed and unprepared that could barely articulate what you were feeling. The silence between you two as you both waited for the other to speak up was deafening. You wished you could turn back time to just a mere ten minutes ago when you were nestled up to him so content and full of happiness that everything in the world felt like it was right, but the universe wasn’t that kind. Instead you had to watch as you broke the heart of the person you loved most in the world and it was a pain worse than any bullet wound or broken bone could ever cause you. He was still waiting for you to speak, refusing to just give in so easily.

“Leo, I’m so sorry. I wish I could do this for you, but—,”

“I don’t want you to do it for me!” Fitz interrupted, his voice rising as he started to lose his careful composure. “You should  _want_ it, but you don’t because I’m too much, right?”

“No, Fitz — of course not, that’s not what I meant,” You said rushing over to him. You reached out to to hold his hand in what you hoped would be a comforting gesture, but Fitz pulled away from you.

“I’m sorry, I just need some time,” He said and hurried out the door, gently closing it behind him. Part of you wanted to chase after him, but you knew he needed space and so you sat there on his bed trying to process what had happened. You took a deep breath to steady yourself and it was like some kind of dam broke; a flood of emotions that you were trying to hold back came rushing through and you found yourself sobbing uncontrollably. You couldn’t stop replaying how hurt he was by your answer, how utterly shocked. He had never even considered that you might turn him down and you knew it broke his heart when you did. You felt so awful for it. You loved him — more than anything — but you couldn’t do this. 

You stayed in bed until you were able to calm down and then decided to go find Fitz, maybe try and explain your reasons. You freshened up first, splashing some cold water on your face and searched for a change of clothes. Instinct pulled you over to one of Fitz’s sweaters — his cologne lingered on the fabric and the familiar smell grounded you, instantly making you feel better — but you didn’t want to cause Fitz anymore pain and seeing you in his clothes would be too much after such a harsh rejection. Overcome with a fresh wave of guilt you put his sweater back and opted for one of your own instead. 

You wandered the base for a bit, checking all of Fitz’s usual spots but couldn’t find him, eventually settling for the fact that he probably just wasn’t ready to talk. You sighed, feeling the guilt weigh on your chest and made your way to the kitchen, hoping to distract yourself with some tea and found Daisy there.  

“Hey Daisy, have you seen Fitz around?” You asked.

“He didn’t tell you?” Daisy asked, looking confused. “One of Coulson’s sources came through with some new intel on one of the Hydra bases. Coulson came in here about an hour ago asking for volunteers for the mission and Fitz volunteered to go. They left a little while ago.”  

“Fitz isn’t even a combat operative, why would he volunteer to go on a raid?” You stated, furrowing your brow.

“Coulson needed an agent to bypass the security protocols on the base and examine some tech Hydra left behind and Fitz is pretty good at that stuff. Don’t worry Hiba, he’ll be fine. Coulson said it was a low threat level mission. According to his intel, the base is completely abandoned so it’s an in and out type job. They should only be gone for an hour or two,” Daisy reassured you.

“Has it ever really been that simple?” You asked dryly, getting a laugh from Daisy.

“That’s true, but even if things go sideways, Fitz can take care of himself. He’ll be back in no time Hibs.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m just worried because things are a little rocky between us right now and I’m not so sure he’s going into this with a clear head,” You admitted, concern flooding your voice.

“That explains why you didn’t know he left,” Daisy realized.

“Yeah.” The thought that Fitz wanted to be away from you so badly that he willingly walked into a Hydra base and didn’t even care if you knew felt like a punch to the gut.

“Hey, I wouldn’t worry too much, Hiba,” She reassured you. “I don’t know what exactly happened with the two of you, but you and Fitz are perfect together and I don’t say that lightly. But if there’s one thing I can say for sure, it’s that he loves you and he’ll come around.”

“I really hope so.” You wanted to believe her so badly, but between reliving your fight with Fitz over and over again coupled with the feeling of dread at the thought of Fitz throwing himself into this mission, you felt more lost than ever.

“Hey,” Daisy said softly, stepping closer to put a comforting hand on your shoulder, “Everything’s going to be okay. You want to watch a movie or something until he gets back from the mission?”

“Yeah, okay. I could definitely use the distraction.” You agreed taking a deep breath to steady yourself, willing yourself to calm down. Daisy grabbed some popcorn and led you to the lounge where Mack, Yo-Yo, and Simmons were already watching some action movie.

“Mind if we join?” You asked.

“As long as you promise to share the popcorn,” Mack joked, moving over to make space on the couch for you and Daisy. You sat down with them, passing around the bowl of popcorn and you almost started to feel better, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that Fitz should’ve been here right now. Security protocols weren’t exactly hard to bypass and there were plenty of agents that were more than qualified to go, but because everything got so messed up, he was out there risking his life. You forced yourself to let go of the thought and tried to focus on the movie instead but it wasn’t the distraction you had hoped it would be. If anything, the action scenes in the film were just stressing you out more as you imagined every possible scenario in which Fitz’s mission could go wrong. You considered leaving and trying to distract yourself with something else, but at the same time you knew you needed some company right now. So you powered through the film, barely processing what was going on and nearly sighed with relief when the credits finally rolled.

“Ok, next time I pick the movie,” Yo-Yo stated, playfully rolling her eyes at Mack.

“Hey! I didn’t think it was that bad — I actually liked it,” He replied with a small laugh.

“Are you kidding me? The plot was nearly as slow as you turtle man!” Yo-Yo shot back, causing Daisy and Simmons to break out in laughter. Even Mack grinned as he held his hands up in surrender, agreeing to let her pick the next movie. You would’ve found it funny too, but the easy banter between them just made you miss Fitz even more. You wished he would just be back here already so you could fix this mess.

“Hey guys, shouldn’t Fitz and the others be back from the raid by now?” You asked, once the laughter settled down. Slight panic was starting to settle in as you realized it had been nearly three hours since he had left for the raid.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mack said checking his watch, “We should go to the briefing room and see if there are any updates, but I’m sure everything is fine — Coulson would’ve told us if things went south.” You agreed, instantly feeling more at ease, however the feeling didn’t last long.

Once you were in the briefing you found out that everything was not at all alright.

According to Coulson and May, the entire unit’s comms had gone down about an hour into the raid, the only hints to what had happened were frantic shouts of surprise and gunshots. Even the base’s remote access to the Quinjet had been cut off. Something had gone terribly wrong but there was no solid intel on what went down. May figured some sort of silent alarm may have been triggered, alerting Hydra forces to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s presence, causing them to lead an ambush on the team. Mack and Daisy were getting ready to gear up to go in as back up, but Coulson refused to authorize their mission. An argument broke out between the three of them as Daisy and Mack vehemently tried to convince Coulson to let them go in as an extraction team but he wouldn’t budge, declaring that without any intel he might be sending more agents to their deaths. This whole time you had been silent, trying to wrap your head around the the idea of Fitz being injured or worse, and the mere thought of a world without Fitz cleared the hazy fog that came with all the confusion and you found that you could no longer hold your tongue.

“Coulson, I have to go. Please, I’ll take Mack and Daisy with me but  _we have to go_ ,” You pleaded. You had to help Fitz, you had to get to him. Coulson met your gaze, and you could see how conflicted he was but ultimately he refused.

“I am so sorry, Hiba, but I can’t allow that. I care about every person that went on that raid and that’s exactly why I can’t blindly send in more agents. We’re trying to get comms back up, or at least visual aid from Fitz’s drones and once that happens, I’ll send in a team. You just have to be patient,” He reasoned. You could see it was hard for him, and deep down you knew that he was making the right decision as a leader, but right now that wasn’t enough. You had to make sure Fitz got out of there.

“Coulson, Fitz is still out there! We have to help him, I-I can’t leave him like this. We can’t do that,” You argued, struggling to keep your composure.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t put any more agents at risk. We wait on the intel and we don’t make any moves before that,” Coulson said firmly. You wanted to scream and shout, anything to make him listen, but you knew it wouldn’t help. Daisy however was not ready to give up and continued to try and persuade Coulson, but you just needed to get out of there. You felt lightheaded as you slipped out of the room, stumbling back to Fitz’s room, your heart pounding with fear and worry.

This. This is exactly why you had told Fitz you couldn’t move in with him. Being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. meant that every time you went on a mission, you accepted that you might not come back, and the idea of losing Fitz was too much for you to handle. You had never loved anyone like you loved Fitz, and if he died it would break you. You never meant to let yourself get so involved, but falling so deeply in love with him was out of your hands and you couldn’t stop if you tried. You hadn’t even meant to end up sharing his room, but it happened without you even realizing it and once you did, you figured it wasn’t that different. But moving into an apartment that the two of you would make your own — the idea of walking in there without him after having built some kind of a life together was something you knew you couldn’t bear. You had thought about it a couple times, had entertained the idea in your most secret moments. You closed your eyes and you could see it so clearly; matching coffee mugs in the cabinet with a special assortment of all of Fitz’s favorite teas carefully organized in neat jars next to them, both of your books piling up on the coffee table in the living room, a room that would double as an office and a lab for Fitz, clothes littering your bedroom floor and an unmade bed because you two had to rush off to work and didn’t have time to clean up — you had dreamed of it all. But then you thought of coming home without Fitz and seeing every reminder that he was never coming back, and just the thought of that knocked the breath out of you. You couldn’t even bear to think it, how could you ever live through it? But now, as you looked around in this tiny S.H.I.E.L.D. issued room, that was supposed to be identical to the countless others in the base, you realized it didn’t matter. As you looked around the room you saw his watch on the dresser next to your jewelry, you saw the book he had so playfully thrown out of hands earlier today, you saw bedsheets wrinkled and out of sorts from the heat of last night — you saw endless reminders of how he was already irreversibly intertwined in your life and you felt so ridiculous that you hadn’t realized it before. If only you had come to this epiphany earlier, maybe he would be here right now. You felt your knees go weak as you replayed his pained voice when he thought you didn’t want him, and found that you couldn’t stand. You sank to the floor, cradling your knees to your chest and tried to hold yourself together, realizing that might be the last memory you have of him. You felt so numb with grief that you couldn’t even manage tears, not even realizing how much time was passing as you sat on the floor of your shared room with Fitz, praying that he would make it back. You were eventually jolted back into reality, as a knock sounded on the door. You jumped up answering the door to be met by Daisy.

“Hiba, the Quinjet is approaching us.” She urgently informed you.

“They’re back? Do we know if everyone’s okay?” You asked frantically.

“We don’t know anything, comms still aren’t working and for all we know it could be Hydra using the last coordinates on the Quinjet to find the base and ambush us. We need to be ready for a fight.” You nodded and went to gear up. Daisy was right — you couldn’t let your guard down, but a small part of you couldn’t help but hope the team had somehow made it back. When you were all set you made your way to the hangar, joining the rest of the team as they waited for the Quinjet to land and see who emerge.

It was the worst twenty minutes of your life. The Quinjet was still far out and you were simply waiting for it to come in, not knowing if the love of your life was safely returning home or if a bunch of Nazi psychopaths were going to try to kill you instead. When it finally landed, things were still for far too long. Everyone around you had their weapons at the ready, a tension filling the air as the Quinjet doors finally opened. You reluctantly tightened your grip on your icer, waiting intensely for the first person to exit the aircraft. You nearly cried from relief as you saw familiar faces come forward, realizing that Fitz might be among them. Everyone immediately lowered their weapons, instantly switching gears as they ran to assess the damage the team suffered. Many were badly injured and Simmons along with a few other agents rushed to get them to medical aid. Coulson and May made their way to the leading agent on the team, helping him as he limped toward them. One by one, they made their way out of the Quinjet and you found yourself holding your breath as you waited for Fitz. You saw him before he saw you. The side of his face was covered in blood, and the sleeve of his jacket was dark with blood, but he was breathing — he was alive.

You found your feet moving on their own accord, practically running towards him. He was scanning the room looking for you, and when his gaze met yours the relief was palpable on his face, as if you were the one that had almost died rather than him. He started walking towards you and the fact the he was still so happy to see you nearly made you cry. When you finally closed the distance, you hugged him fiercely. He hugged you back with his uninjured arm, and you felt yourself crying with relief and held him tighter.

“ _Fitz_ ,” It was all you could manage to say and so you tried again, “Fitz, god I was so worried, I was so fucking worried. I-I thought I had lost you.” Before he could speak you pulled away to look at him, hastily swiping away your tears so you could properly assess his injuries. You cupped his face as you turned his head so you could better see his head injury and Fitz closed his eyes, savoring your touch.

“Shit, you’re still bleeding, we have to let Simmons check you out —,”

“Hiba, I’ll be fine. Head wounds bleed a lot, and the bullet barely grazed my arm. Nothing a few stitches can’t fix,” He replied not quite meeting your eyes. “Simmons has more important things to deal with. Can you help me?” His words were littered with hesitation and you felt your heart sink as you realized he truly didn’t know what you were going to say.

“Of course, Fitz,” You said softly. You took his hand in yours and led him back to your room. While the two of you were happy to see each other, there was still some tension between the two of you. There was so much you wanted to say to him, but you he was exhausted and hurt and you knew it wasn’t the right time. So instead, you silently went to grab the first aid kit and a washcloth as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He started to take off his jacket, groaning in pain as the movement irritated his bullet wound.

“Hey, I’ve got you,” You said gently. Fitz nodded and let you help him out of clothes, wincing as he had to raise his arms for you to remove his shirt.

“Fitz, this is more than a slight graze,” You said, voice full of concern. The bullet had cut deeper than Fitz had let on, and now that his clothes weren’t soaking up the blood, it was running down his arm at an alarming rate.

“It missed the artery, you just have to clean it up and close the wound with a couple stitches. I haven’t lost too much blood so I’ll be okay.” He tried to sound light and reassuring but you knew him better than anyone and could hear the how his voice was strained with effort from trying not to let on how much pain he was in. Even so, you just nodded in silent agreement and doused the wound with alcohol to clean the wound, flinching as he hissed in pain. You were no stranger to bullet wounds, but seeing Fitz like this was torture for you. You were trying to be as gentle as possible, shooting him sympathetic looks every now and then. Being the angel he was, he tried to manage a reassuring smile to let you know he was doing alright, and once again you found yourself feeling like he was too good for you. He had literally almost died, and before that you had broken his heart, and yet he was still trying to make sure that you were okay.

When you finally finished with the stitches on his arm, you pressed a kiss his shoulder, momentarily letting yourself pretend that everything was the same between you two. Fitz didn’t say anything, simply holding your hand and kissing each of your knuckles in response. After a few moments, you wordlessly got up to get a clean washcloth. When you came back you set to work on cleaning the gash on his forehead. This one was genuinely pretty minor, and didn’t even require stitches. Fitz watched you the whole time, like he was committing the scene to memory in case he never got to see you this close again. When you got up to put away the first aid kid, but Fitz gently grabbed your arm, holding you back.

“Hiba, I’m so sorry about this morning. I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard so soon —,” He began but you couldn’t bear to hear him act like this was his fault.

“Fitz, stop,” You said cutting him off. Fitz let go of your hand, defeat settling in his face.

“I ruined this, didn’t I?” He asked softly, misunderstanding your refusal to hear his apology as a sign that you didn’t love him anymore.

“Fitz, you’re an actual genius; how can you not understand how much I love you?” You asked softly, sitting down next to him. That caught his attention.

“What?” He asked, evidently caught off guard.

“I was really unprepared when you asked me to move in with you and I was so overwhelmed that I handled the situation terribly,” You admitted.

“It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that out of nowhere,” Fitz apologized, holding one of his hands in yours.

“How can you always be so kind?” You wondered aloud in genuine awe, stroking his face. “I was awful to you.”

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it, when you said I was too much, that…that really hurt,” Fitz admitted, avoid your gaze.

“Oh god, no Fitz — that’s not at all what I meant. You’re not too much, it’s just the way I feel about certain things in our relationship was a lot to process,” You clarified, gently turning his head so he would meet your eyes.

“Okay love, I’m going to need you to elaborate on that because I’m a little confused,” Fitz chucked.

“Fitz…you are undeniably the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I never even saw it coming. Not because you’re not incredible, but I just never thought anyone could love me the way you do, especially in our line of work. Everything moves so fast and there’s so much uncertainty — I thought love wasn’t in the cards for me,” You took a breath to collect your thoughts before continuing. “But you came along and everything just felt so perfect, like it all fell into place. Being with you is as easy as breathing and now I can’t even imagine my life without you. It came to the point that whenever I tried to envision my future, you were always in it. I’d picture us in a two story house with a white picket fence and a two car garage. I’d imagine waking up next to you every morning, surprising you with breakfast in bed, and sometimes I even saw a couple of kids running around.”

“But then…why did you tell me you didn’t want to move in with me?” Fitz asked, genuinely confused.

“I was scared. I love S.H.I.E.L.D. and I love what we do here, but every single day is a risk. You nearly  _died_  today, Fitz. I couldn’t bear the thought of starting a life with you only for it to end unexpectedly. Any home that we might make together wouldn’t be home without you, and I can’t stomach the thought of moving into an apartment and making it our own, and then having to come back to it alone because something happened to you. God, just the thought of losing you kills me,” You said laughing bitterly as you began to tear up. “I never wanted to be that girl, the one who can’t live without her boyfriend, but I just - I’m so fucking in love with you, Leo. I don’t know what I’d do without you, and I’m tired of pretending that it’s not true. As scary as the idea of losing you is, I almost lost you today and thinking that you might be…that I might have lost you — it was the worst feeling in the world. I can’t let my fear hold me back anymore, and if the offer still stands, I would love to move in with you.” You looked up at Fitz when you finished and found that his eyes were shining with happiness.

“Hiba, I can’t promise that everything will be okay, but I promise that I will do my best to be here for you. I love you, so much. I won’t lie love, I’ve had those same fears. Some nights you’ll be right there, asleep in my arms but I can’t help but think about how I could lose you at any moment. But I’m tired of being afraid, and I want to have a life with you. I think…I think you’re it for me.  Today on that raid, I just wanted to get lost in work so I could think straight. I figured it was an easy mission and I could just breathe and figure things out but it wasn’t working. Even before all hell broke loose when those bloody Hydra agents ambushed us and there were bullets flying everywhere, all I could think was that I needed to make it home to you so I can tell you that I love you, Hiba. You are my whole world. You and I…we just make  _sense_. We’re better together; without you I’m such a fucking mess and I’m really glad that you want to move in with me, but I realized that I don’t care if we get an apartment together because  _you are home_. It’s you. It’s not some apartment, or even this room — I just want  _you_.” Fitz’s every word dripped with sincerity and you found yourself unable to hold back. You cupped his cheek with one hand and guided him toward you. Fitz smiled as you locked lips and held you close with his good arm. After all the fighting and worry from the day, the two of you craved to be close to each other. You found yourself climbing into his lap, Fitz’s good hand holding you as close to him as possible as your fingers tangled in his curly hair. You bit his lip teasingly, before slightly pulling back.

“Quick question,” You said as you caught your breath.

“I kind of just want to kiss you right now and then have really amazing make-up sex.” Fitz protested, opting to kiss your neck while as you spoke.

“Okay, I’ll keep it short then,” You said letting out laugh that quickly turned into a gasp as Fitz lightly bit down on an especially tender spot that usually got you to shut up.

“It’s important,” You insisted, knowing exactly what he was trying do.

“Fine,” Fitz mumbled and began kissing your jawline instead.

“So I know we don’t have to move in together because that’s just a symbolic representation of our love and all, but I’m a little confused…are we getting an apartment or not?” Fitz burst out laughing, resting his head against your chest and giving up all hope of trying to seduce you.

“C’mon, I’m being serious,” You said with a playful laugh.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry darling.” Fitz apologized as he calmed himself down, but still unable to wipe that ridiculously cute grin off his face. “Hiba, will do me the honor of moving in with me?”

“Yes,” You answered, your grin matching his.

“Bloody excellent,” Fitz grinned, pressing his lips to yours once more. You smiled against his lips and kissed him back like the world was ending — which was entirely possible when you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. —  but in this moment, neither of you could be bothered to care. You two were in love and that’s all that really mattered.


End file.
